


The Closet (Part One)

by Mars_and_Moon



Series: Texts From The “HOW DO I ASK OUT GRANTAIRE?????” Chat [5]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Courfeyrac Is A Little Shit, Enjolras Is Bad At Feelings, Gen, Good Friend Combeferre, Grantaire is kind of there, M/M, Pining Enjolras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 09:29:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13431852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mars_and_Moon/pseuds/Mars_and_Moon
Summary: Enjolras has renamed “HOW DO I ASK OUT GRANTAIRE?????” to “Help Me”





	The Closet (Part One)

**Author's Note:**

> *shows up a month late* I know I suck
> 
> Featuring:   
> Courf's plan backfiring   
> Ferre being a really good friend  
> Jehan being a good friend as well

**Enjolras** has renamed _"_ _ HOW DO I ASK OUT GRANTAIRE?????"  _ to _"_ _ Help Me" _

****

**Dat-Poet:** ??????

****

**Enjolras:** Courfeyrac. What the Fuck did you do! 

****

**DoctorMoth:** i can hear you being angry from here 

****

**Courf-HEY-rac:** i helped you

****

**Enjolras:** You did no such thing! You made it worse. 

****

**NineNine:** why must i always ask for context when we have these talks 

****

**Dat-Poet:** i'm lost as well 

****

**DoctorMoth:** I think we all are 

****

**Enjolras:** I am currently stuck in a closet. 

****

**Enjolras:** With Grantaire. 

****

**NineNine:** courf 

****

**NineNine:** what 

****

**NineNine:** havr you done 

****

**Courf-HEY-rac:** the closet isn't locked

****

**Enjolras:** Yes, actually, it is! 

****

**Enjolras:** Grantaire is asking me questions. What do I tell him? 

****

**DoctorMoth** : well, you could lie and say you have no idea why courf locked the two of you in a closet together

****

**Enjolras:** Or?

****

**DoctorMoth:** or you could tell him the truth and say that you think you love him

****

**Enjolras:** I don't think I love him! I just think I have more than what one would classify as a crush on him. 

****

**Enjolras:** And if I lie to him, I could throw away any chance of actually being with him. 

****

**Enjolras:** He keeps looking at me, his eyes are really pretty. 

****

**Dat-Poet:** Enjolras, as much as we joke about wanting you to say something, if you don't want to tell him you are in no way obligated to tell him.

****

**Courf-HEY-rac:** do you want me to come and unlock the closet dude? 

****

**Enjolras:** I don't know. 

****

**NineNine:** next time i see you courf i'm slapping you 

****

**Courf-HEY-rac:** that's fair


End file.
